Hallmark Holiday
by MaeAlyse
Summary: Go through the many Valentine's Days Edward and Bella spend together. From when they met to when they wed. One-shot. ExB ExR JxA AU


**-Hallmark Holiday-**

_The First Date; February 14 2006 _

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" I giggled and licked a drop of strawberry ice cream that was dribbling down the side of my ice cream cone Edward had bought for me.

"Sometimes it's good to go back in time." He smiled a crooked grin and turned his attention back to the moonlit sea.

I had ran into Edward when I walking out of my office, effectively spilling both his coffee and my folder. Up until then, working at New Moon as an editor had been uneventful. While Rose was completely satisfied with her new job as a mechanic on weekdays, model on weekends, I was left with the bitter side of things. Though it was my dream to work in literature, my job wasn't my passion. Edward changed things.

That day I spilled his coffee on him was when I was taking my lunch break and insisted on buying him a new cup, was the day my job became interesting.

_"Some might say I was raised a bit old-fashioned, come on, let me pay." he smiled a perfect, wonderful, dazzling smile that made me look down in embarrassment. _

_"I was raised to be respectful, so I'm buying."_

_"Bella..." he sighed_

I won in the end, but the day after that, a cup of coffee sat on my desk for me, a note sitting next to it. _If my mother found out that I let you pay, she would have my head. _

I started spending my lunch breaks with Edward, and my nights insisting to Rose that the relationship was strictly platonic, that we only wanted to be friends. I told myself that lie as much as I told them. But I wanted much, much more with Edward.

When he asked me out, all cute and shy with his hands in his pockets and his head down like a high school boy, I just about jumped through the ceiling. He wouldn't tell me what we were doing, or where we were going, and he learned quickly that I don't like surprises.

_"You'll find out soon enough Bella."_

I'm not one for overplayed- cliché relationships, but I guess I was expecting the usual first date. You know; candlelight dinner and a romantic movie. Or an old school date of bowling and burgers at a diner. When he took his hands off my eyes, I saw the boardwalk. Toddlers were running around, moms and dads chasing after them. Children were eating corn dogs and skipping rocks on the water. Teenagers were standing around in awkward couples, most likely on their first date. The smell of sugary and fried foods filled the air, neon lights glowed bright.

"The county fair? You took me to the county fair?"

He looked down at the floor, running his fingers through his hair, "We don't have to stay if you don't want to, I can take you out to eat. It's just- I remember you saying that the county fair was coming up and how you never really got to go as a kid..."

"Edward." I waited for him to look up at me. Though when he did, I was so lost in the green of his eyes that I had to grip his hand to remember where I was, "I think, that this will be the best first date I will ever have the pleasure of experiencing."

The crooked grin was back in place and before I knew it I was being pulled towards a booth. As the night wore on, Edward had successfully won two stuffed animals- a little lion cub and a dog- that he gave to me, and got me to ride the strawberry and scream mountain- both rides that I hated in the past.

Now here we were, eating deep fried ice cream and sitting at the end of the boardwalk. It was later in the night and all that were left were older couples- strolling around, and rebellious teenagers. An old 50's song played softly on the speakers, and most booths were starting to close down. Edward slowly got up and held out his hand to me.

"Are we leaving?" I asked softly, afraid to ruin the moment.

He shook his head no, pulled me up. He held onto my hand as he lead me towards the giant Ferris wheel. The man working the controls looked tired and worn out.

He shook his head as soon as he saw us, "Sorry, but the ride is closed."

"One more time? If it's not too much trouble." I swear I saw Edward slip some money to him.

"Well, I guess one more time won't hurt. I'll do it for the little lady." The man winked at me and opened the gate. I gave him a soft smile and tightened my grip on Edward as the gate locked shut and the ride started for the last time of the night.

"I wanted to thank you for coming here with me tonight Bella, it means a lot to me. I haven't exactly done well with relationships in the past, but there's something about _you_ that makes me want to try hard to be a better person." he hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my head up, "You, Bella Swan, are intoxicating."

He hovered closer, his breath hot on my skin, "I don't know what you see in me..." I managed to spit out.

He chuckled, "I see a beautiful, charming, intelligent, special woman whom I don't even deserve the pleasure of knowing..."

At the top of the Ferris wheel, on my 22nd Valentines day, I was kissed.

Now I'm not for cliche first dates, but Edward Cullen swept me off my feet.

_The First Anniversary; February 14, 2007_

I had learned that Edward does not like dogs and rap music. He thinks cars in bright colors are ostentatious, and girls who walk around in short shorts and belly shirts are attention whores. He puts on a tough act, but at heart he's a hopeless romantic. His mother, Esme and his father, Carlisle are two of the nicest people in the world. He has an older brother named Emmett that is scary looking, but really a big teddy bear, and a younger sister Alice who has an unhealthy obsession with shopping. Jasper, her boyfriend, makes you feel completely at ease. He has this secret obsession of music, cars, and indulging on me. He can play piano better than anyone I know. Edward is very protective of those close to him, and recently, he has been protective of me.

Edward had learned that I am really into oldies and classical music. I love old movies and classic books like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. He knows I have this rusty old truck that I loved to death, and he knows I prefer hot coco to coffee. He knows that when my parents got divorced, I lived with my mother Renee, but I preferred to live with my father, Charlie. He knows that Alice and Rose are the closest thing I have to any siblings, and that I hate being the center of attention. He was happy to learn that I talk in my sleep, and most of my dreams are about him.

We know each other inside and out.

So why he had Alice dress me up in this horrendous gown, with shoes that should be considered a hazard, I don't know. I wasn't the only one dressed up, Alice and Rose were all dressed up too, but I was the only one who did not understand why.

"Edward said that tonight was going to be just about me and him." I pouted while Alice curled my hair.

"Oh Bella, you know that man lives to please you. He wouldn't make you do anything you don't like." Rose smiled from her spot on my bed and turned her attention back to a magazine.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled.

Alice finished my hair and hers in 20 minutes flat, and before I knew it we were heading out the door. I started heading towards my car, but Alice giggled and pulled my hand, "Over here silly."

I turned to see a beautiful limo and two men standing in front of it. As I was pulled over, I could now clearly see who it was.

"Hey Jingle Bells! Long time no see!"

I laughed and gave him a hug, "Hi Emmett."

As soon as he put me down he turned to Rose and produced a humongous bouquet, "A bunch of roses for one lovely one."

Rose smiled brightly, "Aw Em, did you write that all by yourself?" she laughed and gave him a hug.

I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper's quiet exchange, but in Alice's hand were a box of expensive chocolates and a small teddy bear. She was practically glowing.

I hated to kill the mood. "Where's Edward?" I craned my head around, trying to find him.

"Ah, ah, ah Bella. you don't get to see him until we get there." Emmett opened the limo door, "For now, we shall escort you three, lovely ladies." he put on a cheesy fake accent.

I climbed in the car first and let the couples get in last. Every time I tried to ask why was I dresses like this, or why Edward wasn't with us I got shot down. By the time we finally pulled up to _Seattle Ballroom and Concert Hall- _I assumed that is we were supposed to be- both Rose and Alice were irritated with me.

"Here, put this on." Alice threw a mask at me. It was red and white, with intricate designs and beads on it and tied in a ribbon on the back of my head. Everyone present watched me struggle to put it on before Alice rolled her eyes and climbed over me, tying the ribbon herself.

"Your hopeless Bella."

We all laughed, and headed up the steps and inside to a party. It was fancy, with everyone in masks drinking champagne, but I spotted several people I knew. I turned to ask Rose where I was supposed to go from here but she- and everyone else I had come with-was gone.

I was ditched.

So, far this was not going well.

"Bella!" I turned only to be pummeled by hugs from Angela and Jessica.

"This party is awesome isn't it!"

"Well I haven't really had the chance to see if it is." I laughed.

They gave each other a look and pushed me towards the dance floor, "Come on!"

"Wait...what? No, no, no, I can't dance." I tried to resist.

It seemed everyone was against me today. Here I was, in a dress that put me to shame, dancing where I had no business even trying to walk, at a mushy gushy, valentines party. This was against my religion.

But I danced anyway, and to my surprise, I was having fun. I danced more with Jess and Angela, and then some with Alice and Rose (after I grilled them for leaving me), before pulling away from everyone and heading out to the balcony. I leaned against the rail and looked out over the city. The air smelled fresh, with a hint of...vanilla? I looked towards a soft light glowing from the corner of my eye and there, on the stairs leading to the first floor, was a trail of candles and rose petals. I wasn't sure if the trail was for me- it could have been for anyone- but I followed it anyway. At the bottom of the steps, the trail turned and led towards a big, oak door, where it disappeared under. I pushed hard, and was let into the concert hall portion of the venue. Rose petals were scattered all over the place, but that was not what caught my attention. There, on the humongous stage was a beautiful, black, grand piano.

Playing the piano, was my beautiful Edward.

He didn't stop, he didn't even look at me as I made my way down the rose petal trail, and towards him. I took the steps one at a time, because if I were to trip that would definitely kill the mood. I took a seat the bench next to him. I watched his fingers move flawlessly across the keys. I watched his face, smooth in concentration. I looked around the giant concert hall in admiration. I looked at the sheet of music he was playing- _Bella's Lullaby_- and just about collapsed in happiness.

By the time he played the final note, silent tears were running down my face.

"Happy Valentines, Happy Anniversary."

He cupped his hand to my face, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

I smiled, "I love you too..."

That night there were a million kisses, a thousand laughs, one hundred hugs. I danced with Edward, Emmett, even Jasper. The girls and I sat around a table gossiping. Mike Newton asked me out- to Edward's dismay- and Angela scored another date with Ben. I ate cookies, cupcakes, I scowled at Edward's ex Tanya, who had ended up crashing the party. Along with the lullaby, Edward gave me a diamond necklace as an anniversary/valentines present.

I'm not one for parties, but when Edward is with me, nothing matters.

_The First Fight; February 14, 2008_

"Bella the boy feels miserable!"

"He should." I pouted, and took another big scoop of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, scowling at the reruns of I Love Lucy playing on the TV.

"You should at least just give him a call!" Rose yelled through the door.

"No!" I yelled back.

Another bite of ice cream made it's way into my mouth.

"Well I have to go meet Emmett!"

"And Jasper's here to pick me up!"

"Call us if you need anything!"

I waited for the apartment to be completely silent before venturing out of Alice's room and over to the kitchen. Another Valentines day, but this time I was completely alone. My relationship with Edward has progressed so much over the past two years. After the first anniversary he had asked me to move in with him and I eagerly accepted. We were happy, me with my promotion I was able to work from home, and Edward worked short hours.

When Jake came into town about a week ago, the happiness was riveted. I love Jake like a brother, I grew up with him. Jake loved me...a little differently. Edward had not been able to handle that. The entire time was spent with looks of hatred. Recently I had been so mad at the both of them that I had called Alice, asking for a place to stay to get away from it all.

I guess he felt horrible because my phone had about 50 missed calls.

But I couldn't bring myself to call back.

A knock on the door interrupted me from my wallowing.

"Bella?"

I had to catch my breath.

"Please, if your there, answer the door."

I didn't move.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and say what I was going to say anyway, even if I'm only talking to a door."

That made me smile a bit.

"I didn't mean to be such a monster that it would drive you away. Jake- I know he's important to you and I should have made more of an effort to get along with him- but the way he looked at you... I really thought I was going to lose you Bella."

His voice had gotten softer, and I ventured closer to the door so I could hear him.

"And don't think I don't trust you, because I do! Really it's him I don't trust. I'm deeply sorry Bella. I don't deserve you, at all. And trust me, Alice has made sure I know that. When it comes to you, I have no idea what I'm doing... but I'm going to try and do better. If you decide to give me another chance. I love you..."

Nothing else was said. When I thought I heard him walking away I was suddenly alert. I threw the door open so I could catch him before he left. He stood a few feet away, a look of surprise on his face.

"Do you really mean that?" I mumbled.

His face crumbled into a soft look of affection, "Of course I do Bella."

Now to say I smiled and ran into his arms, giving him a passion-filled kiss before pulling him into the apartment with me only to make two grilled cheese sandwiches turn the TV to an old channel while laying on the couch with Edward, listening to him breath before falling asleep making him carry me to his car and back home might sound a little cliche.

But it happened.

_The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives; February 14, 2009_

Something Old.

"This was your grandmothers, she wore it when she was married, and I wore it when I married you dad. Now you get to wear it." Renee wiped the tears from her eyes and clipped the broach onto my wedding dress.

Something New.

"The wedding dress is new. That will be your good luck." Angela smiled.

Something Borrowed.

"Here, this is my favorite necklace in the entire world, you can borrow it. Besides, it goes great with the dress." Rose smiled at me and clipped the necklace on.

Something Blue.

"Oo, Isn't this clip gorgeous! It's almost a robin blue! Not as gorgeous as you of course, but it will do!" Alice put the clip in my hair.

My Wedding Day.

"Ready to be a Cullen Bella?" Emmett smiled and took his place next to Rosalie.

Charlie took his place next to me. "Just breath Bells. And don't trip!" I rolled my eyes.

The wedding was outside of the chapel, in the midst of an orchard. The only thing Alice let me control was the type of food we would be eating, veto power on the guest list, my wedding dress, and colors for the wedding. The rest had been up to her, Renee, and Esme. My wedding dress was a dream to me, something I considered myself lucky to find. It was old-fashioned, but beautiful. I had asked for my hair to be left down, because I know how much Edward loves it that way. Rose helped me pick the bridesmaid dresses, so they ended up being navy blue and flowing to the ground.

Today, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am going to become Isabella Marie Cullen.

Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The big oak doors opened, the orchard came into view. The sun draped down on the ceremony of about 80 people, who turned to look at all of my beautiful bridesmaids. The wedding march played, everyone stood, my dad whispered in my ear, "Time to walk Bells."

One foot forward, one step gone.

I thought that all of the rose petals on the ground (it seemed to be a tradition for Edward and I) or all the attention on me, or maybe even making sure I didn't trip on my wedding dress would distract me, but as soon as I saw Edward, all my worries were gone.

He was staring at me intently, a wistful smile on his face. I vaguely heard my father say 'take care of her' before I took his hand and stood at the alter. The minister could have been talking in french for all I know, Edward had all of attention. Our vows were short and simple, and our rings were exchanged.

The 'you may kiss the bride kiss' Edward gave me definitely makes the top 10.

We ran down the aisle, our faces glowing. We took a limo to the reception area with all of my bridesmaids; Alice, Rose, Angela, and Jessica and all of Edward's groomsmen; Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and surprisingly Jake. I know he only asked him to make me happy but nevertheless, it did make me happy.

We took pictures in front of the ocean and by trees and fountains. Edward whispered I love you in my ear every chance he got. When we were announced to everyone, people clapped and cheered. Time went by and it was time for the best man to make his speech.

Emmett stood and cleared his throat, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

"Today, my younger brother Eddie was married to a very special lady. Time for you to burn that little black book that you keep in your dresser drawer, any girl with his house key can now throw that away." a laugh went throughout the room, "But seriously, Edward hold onto that one, don't let her get away. She's the only one that can keep you in line. I'm proud of ya little bro. To the newlyweds!"

"To the newlyweds!"

The afternoon went on as people kept congratulating us.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife!"

I groaned as Edward pulled me to his feet.

"Don't worry love, I won't let you fall."

I buried my head in his shoulder as he danced with me, lifting my head every so often so that he could spin me around. I was in pure bliss.

"Of course," Edward smiled and went off to find his mother.

"How you holding up dad?" we danced in an awkward, tight square.

"I'll be okay Bella. If you're sure this is what you want." He smiled a gruff smile.

"I'm sure dad."

We danced for a few minutes longer before Emmett asked to cut in, then Jasper, than Carlisle, than Jake, then Alice and Rose... the list goes on and on. It seemed like forever when I finally made my way back to Edward.

"Hello gorgeous." He slid his hand down to the small of my back and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Is it time to leave yet?" I groaned.

He kissed the spot behind my ear, "If you would like."

We said goodbye to everyone, and had the traditional rice thrown at us as we raced into the limo.

When we arrived at some expensive hotel secluded in the mountains Edward told me that we were going to spend two weeks on a honeymoon, and it was going to be somewhere different every four days, but he wouldn't tell me where those places were at all.

I was still whining about it as he carried me over the threshold.

"Don't worry about it, Alice already packed for you." he kissed me on my shoulder and made his way up my neck.

"Edward..." I moaned.

"Mrs. Cullen. Instead of focusing on where we are going, how about we focus on what we will be doing." He grinned mischievously and unzipped the zipper to my dress.

"This isn't fair..."

He paused to take a deep look at me before attacking my lips. He pulled away when he had successfully pushed me back on the bed and we when we were both breathing heavily.

"What's not fair is what you do to me..."

He continued his journey of kisses up and down my jaw and neck.

"Just think of me Bella. After all, it is Valentines Day."

The most cliche, hallmark holiday of them all.  
My favorite holiday of all.


End file.
